Embrace the Magic
Embrace the Magic is the third of six songs featured in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. It serves as the third track on the soundtrack album My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. In the film, Sunset Shimmer teaches her friends to accept the new magic abilities they are developing instead of rejecting them. This song marks Sunset Shimmer's first credits-listed solo in the spin-off film franchise, not counting the Rainbow Rocks encore short My Past is Not Today. Production The song was adapted into chapter 14 of the Legend of Everfree novelization, published twenty-five days before the movie's premiere, but features different lyrics. Lyrics Film version :Shimmer ::So you have magic ::And it's not that great ::But when it found you ::You know it was fate ::And it might seem scary now ::But it can be wonderful, too ::So how about we embrace the magic ::And make the magic part of you? ::You take a little dash of magic ::And you let it ignite ::Mix things up a little bit ::And it might start to go right ::In just five seconds flat ::How the story has changed ::All 'cause now you've embraced the magic ::And it just got better in every way ::I say embrace the magic ::No more holding back, just let it out ::If you can take the magic ::And learn a little more what it can do ::Once the magic is part of you ::What's standing in your way ::That you can't move today? ::You've got the strength in you ::To make your dreams come true ::No need to shield yourself ::From the magic that can help ::Protect from any harm that might come ::So you have magic ::And it's not that great ::But when it found you ::You know it was fate ::So if you listen close ::You might make a new friend ::And together we can make it! ::I say embrace the magic ::No more holding back, just let it out ::If you can take the magic ::And learn a little more what it can do ::Once the magic is part of you ::Once the magic is part of you ::Once the magic is part of you ::Once the magic is part of you Book version :Shimmer ::So you have magic, and it's not that great. ::But when it found you, it was fate. ::It's scary but it's wonderful, too. ::Just keep at it, and you'll agree. ::Embrace the magic, then you'll see. ::It's better once you know it's part of you. ::Oh, to have your energy! ::How amazing life would be! ::You can turn the everyday into a blast. ::Super speed, it's so much fun. ::In five seconds, you'll get it done. ::You really know what it means to be fast. ::If you embrace the magic, ::There is so much you can do. ::If you just embrace the magic, ::You'll find a better you. ::Super strength, what's there to say? ::There's nothing standing in your way. ::Moving things with ease? It must be swell! ::Crystal shield, it's more than bling. ::Protect your friends from anything. ::Even if that something is themselves! ::Animals, they're mysteries. ::To talk to them is quite a feat. ::I'm sure they have interestings to say. ::As for me, I've got the touch. ::Close to someone, I can learn so much. ::It's a power I hope never goes away. ::If you just embrace the magic, ::There is so much you can do!﻿ Other versions es:Acepta Ya Tu Magia Category:Album songs